My December
by Archer 13
Summary: A Christmas Oneshot featuring AlucardXSeras fluff.


Seras awoke a cold December evening amid the gales of laughter that bounded down from the main halls. A light smile on her face, she pushed the button to lift her coffin lid and sat up to stretch, looking over in slight distaste at the usual chilled medical blood that sat in a bucket of ice. Today, however, she spotted the one thing that always brought a huge grin to her face; a small bottle of eggnog lay in the bucket alongside the blood. Looking up at the calendar that decorated her sparse walls, her already fox like grin spread wide.

It was December twenty-fifth. Christmas.

Integral had given Hellsing Agency the day off today, the notice was laying silently next to the empty bottle of eggnog. Seras's crimson eyes conveyed the warm feeling in her still heart as she watched the moon rise above the horizon from the roof. Her fingers played idly with the somewhat large package in her hands; Walter had been teaching her recently about how to make guns, much to her captain's dismay. Already she had missed five training sessions to learn how to make the complicated machinery.

Her gaze travelled skyward, towards the brightly shining full moon hiding behind the dusty clouds. She watched the snowflakes fall upon the grass with hopeful crimson eyes before disappearing into a void exactly as her master had taught her. She reappeared in the corner of the dining hall among the merrily dancing troops. Placing her gift under the brightly lit christmas tree, she turned to the pianist playing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" and waited for him to finish his song, A smirk plastered upon her lips.

The next thing she knew, spotlights were shining on her and the two singers who stood behind her, the pianist striking up the first notes of "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Seras's smirk grew only wider as Integral and Alucard entered the room. For once, Alucard wasn't wearing his usual red suit and was dressed plainly in a pair of khaki pants and a silken red poet's vest over a tight fitting black shirt. Seras had to admit, he looked like a dream come true. Her mouth opened and she unconsciously showed her fangs before her song rang through the chattering room, her voice as smooth as silken honey.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas **_

_**There's just one thing I need **_

_**I don't care about the presents **_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree **_

_**I just want you for my own **_

_**More than you could ever know **_

_**Make my wish come true **_

_**All I want for Christmas is... **_

**_You_**

Seras watched her master's shock fade into amusement as she sung the final notes to the song and the room burst into a thunderous applause. Her fangs glinted in the light like sparkling lilies under the summer dew. Deciding to throw all caution to the wind, she stayed to sing two more songs, Once Upon A December and Let it Snow.

Midnight crept ever closer to the young nosferatu as anticipation rose in her throat. He eyes lay glued to the sparkling gold package with a blood red tag. So concentrated was she on the box that she hardly noticed her master creep up behind her until his husky voice called her name. A light squeal escaped her lips and she turned on her grinning master with a glare plastered on her smiling face.

"Master! Don't sneak up on me like that." She said, her voice quivering as needless breath escaped her lungs and whistled past her fangs.

Alucard smirked and watched his fledgling slowly calm down, smirking in amusement at the childlike Draculina.

When she had finally stilled her erratically beating heart, she looked up into her master's goggle-less face and smiled.

"I have something to show you, master." She said, and with a pop, the girl disappeared and in her place was a dazzling white puppy complete with eight eyes and shimmering saber-like fangs. Alucard gently picked Seras up and lifted her high in the air, casually feeling the rippling muscles under his fingers. Her fur was as white as snow and silken smooth, her eyes a warm golden yellow tinged with a light crimson. Upon her forehead was a black six pointed star. A true smile crossed his face for a split second before it hid behind his usual fox like grin.

"Well done, Police Girl." He stated simply and put her down, upon which she instantly started tugging at the hem of his pants towards the brightly lit christmas tree. When she finally let go, she bounded off towards the tree with Alucard in tow. Before her eyes lay the glittering package, and she turned to Alucard before nudging it towards him with her nose.

Alucard's eyebrows lifted in surprise as he picked up the heavy golden-wrapped gift and read the tag. His gaze rocked back and forth from the package to the girl-dog who had given it to him in confusion. He hadn't really received anything for christmas since he was alive, much less when he was dead.

He picked his way through the crowds to a darkened corner which shadowed a small couch; he flopped rather unceremoniously onto it with a sigh. He hefted the package in his hands and slowly opened the gold wrapping to reveal an onyx-black case engraved with the words "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen.". Alucard tentatively opened the case to reveal a twinkling new gun, handmade from the melted steel of one of the Vatican's many crosses. It was inlaid with gold detail and Alucard's name was etched in brilliant calligraphy along the side. Alongside the gun were three ammo cartridges, one marked 'Quicksilver', another marked 'Blessed Silver' the last marked 'Holy Water'. Of course, Walter had made these; Seras couldn't touch any of them.

Alucard grinned his usual maniacal grin as he picked up the unloaded gun. It shimmered under the low light and Seras watched as he inspected every inch of it. He seemed impressed by the flawless craftsmanship Seras had achieved with the weapon. With his idle hand, he patted Seras's head and then his lap, inviting her to sit. She slowly shook her head back and forth in a silent no, but Alucard wouldn't have any of it. Putting the gun back into its case, he picked Seras up and gently laid her down in his lap and began to absentmindedly pet her furry little head. Were Seras in her human form, she would have been beet red now. In a state of earth real bliss, but beet red.

Resigning herself to her fate, she struggled to make herself comfortable on Alucard's lap and lay her head upon her paws as Alucard scratched her behind the ears. Her tail twitched lightly and her eyes half closed in a daze. When Alucard finally let her go, Seras settled herself on the couch next to him and with another faint pop, she was back in human form. In human form and blushing furiously, no less.

Alucard chose this particular moment to sling an arm around Seras and pull her close. Resting her shoulder on his muscular chest, he whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Seras."

His breath tickled her delicate ear and she shivered from head to toe. He smirked wildly and continued to tease his fledgling, resting his head on her shoulder so that his needless breath brushed her neck. Seras's eyes flashed a deep crimson and she felt the beast within begin to rise. Ever so slowly, she turned to face her Vampire King of a master and leaned in close. Whispering so that only he could hear, she spoke in an unnervingly husky tone; "You're welcome, master."

With that, she brushed her lips against his, gently at first, then growing rougher, which he readily returned. Her hands roamed from his well-formed chest to his silken black hair, which she lightly ran her hands through, as his embrace pulled her ever closer. His fingertips grazed the bite mark he left long before and she shuddered in pleasure.

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she tried to jerk away, but Alucard held her still. Gently, he pulled away from his fledgling and looked deep into the pools of crimson before him. He planted a last tender kiss upon her lips and disappeared into a black mist, leaving her dazed, confused, and swelling with boundless joy at what possibly could have been the best christmas present she had ever been given.


End file.
